jenns_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighting (type)
The Fighting type (Japanese: かくとうタイプ Fighting type) is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers who specialize in Fighting-type Pokémon are Bruno of the Indigo Plateau Elite Four, Chuck of Cianwood City, Brawly of Dewford Town, Maylene of Veilstone City, Marshal of the Unova Elite Four, Korrina of Shalour City and Hala of the Alola Elite Four. The Fighting Dojo of Saffron City is also home to several Trainers of Fighting-type Pokémon, although it is no longer an official Gym. Prior to changes in Generation IV, all damaging Fighting-type moves were physical, but they may now also be special depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Generation I Generations II to V Generation VI onwards Characteristics Defense Defensively, the Fighting type has its pros and cons. Fighting-type Pokémon have key resistances to and , but their weaknesses are to the common and types, as well as the type in Generation VI. It is also highly likely for a Fighting-type to fall to strong attacks in one turn due to their typically mediocre Defense and Special Defense stats. Fighting types that have secondary Psychic, or typing also have the advantage of having their Psychic weakness nullified, but as of Generation VI the latter has a disadvantage of having a double weakness to Fairy-type moves. Fighting types that have secondary , , or typing also have the advantage of having their Fairy weakness nullified, but the latter similarly has a double weakness to Psychic-type moves. Offense Offensively, the Fighting type is one of the most powerful and commonly used types. It hits five different types for super-effective damage, more than any other type except for the , with which it ties. It is super effective against the and types, which generally have high Defense, and is the only type that deals super effective damage against . It is super effective against types, a type frequently utilized for offense but with notoriously bad defense. It is also one of only three types that are super effective against . In contrast to types, most Fighting types are physical attackers due to their typically high . Contrary to Psychic-type moves, Fighting-type moves that were introduced before Generation IV are physical moves (with the exception of a Fighting-type ). However, there were very few powerful Fighting-type moves that Fighting types could learn prior to Generation IV. Most Fighting-type Pokémon can learn moves to counter and resistances to Fighting-type moves, although Flying types have markedly higher average and no Fighting types can learn any priority Rock-type moves, which can result in defensive issues. types are immune to Fighting-type attacks without the aid of , or the Ability . Owing to this, the Fighting type does well offensively in tangent with type attacks, and such a combination will provide at least neutral damage to all type combinations bar Normal/Ghost, which no Pokémon can currently possess unless under the effects of . Offensively some Dark-type moves also provide good coverage, but Pokémon resist both Dark and Fighting. Despite this, many Fighting types can also learn type moves (particularly ) to help counter Fairy-type Pokémon. Contest properties In s, Fighting-type moves are typically or moves. None of them are considered . Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 57 Fighting-type Pokémon or 7.1% of all Pokémon (counting those that are Fighting-type in at least one of their forms, including Mega Evolutions), making it the 8th rarest type. Pure Fighting-type Pokémon |} Pokéstar Studios opponents |} Half Fighting-type Pokémon Primary Fighting-type Pokémon |} Secondary Fighting-type Pokémon |} Moves Abilities Interacting with the Fighting type A Pokémon with , , , , or will become a Fighting-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Fighting-type move, uses a Fighting-type move, is sent out against a Fighting-type opponent, is holding a , or is holding a or . Exclusive Abilities Currently, no Abilities are exclusive to Fighting types. This does not include signature Abilities. Trivia * Generation V introduced the most Fighting-type Pokémon of any Generation, with , and Generation II introduced the fewest, with three. * Generation I introduced the most Fighting-type moves of any Generation, with nine, and Generation VII introduced the fewest, with two. * All Fighting-type moves that do damage only target one foe, and all physical Fighting-type moves make contact. * There has been one Elite Four member or Gym Leader specializing in Fighting-type Pokémon in every generation. * Color representations for the Fighting type have generally been inconsistent in various Pokémon media. While the Fighting type has been associated with the color red in the main Pokémon games since Generation III, it is associated with orange in the and the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, and brown in the . * Fighting is the most common secondary type for evolutions of starter Pokémon, with four starter lines being paired with it, three of them being . * The Fighting type could be considered a physical counterpart to the type: ** The highest average stat among all Fighting types is , while for Psychic types it is . ** While the Fighting type is the only formerly physical type to not have any old moves changed into special moves, the Psychic type is the only formerly special type to not have any old moves changed into physical moves. ** and , moves countering physical and special attacks are, respectively, Fighting- and Psychic-type moves. ** and , moves raising physical and special stats are, respectively, Fighting- and Psychic-type moves. * The Fighting and s are the only two separate types that are not very effective against each other. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=かくとう (格闘) Kakutō |zh_yue=格鬥 |zh_cmn=格鬥 / 格斗 |cs=Bojový |da=Kamp |nl=Vecht |fi=Taistelu |fr=Combat |de=Kampf |el=Μαχητής Machitís |he=לחימה Lehima |hu=Harcos |id=Petarung |it=Lotta |ko=격투 Gyeoktu |no=Kamp Kjemper |pl=Walczący |pt_br=Lutador Luta Guerreiro |pt_eu=Luta |ro=Luptă |ru=Сражение Srazheniye Боевой Boyevoy |es_la= Peleador |es_eu=Lucha |sv=Strids Slagsmål |th=ต่อสู้ T̀ōrs̄ū̂ |vi=Giác đấu }} de:Kampf fr:Combat (type) it:Lotta (tipo) ja:かくとう zh:格斗（属性）